


Cover Me

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Communication, Crying, Crying During Sex, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Love, Mild D/s, New Relationship, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex as Self-Harm (past), Smut, Strap-Ons, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: Azura has been intimate before, but she's never been anybody's lover-- never stayed the night with them like Lucina will want to. But Lucina just wants to love her, cover her in kisses and tell her she's beautiful and loved, like she deserves. (This is mostly smut with some fluff for padding.)





	Cover Me

They make love to the last drop, Lucina coiling up and coming undone upon the mattress, until the moon in the Astral Plane is high in the sky and Lucina's breathing is heavy and hot in the air. The brown of her skin glistens with sweat in the dim light of the candle on her bedside table, giving Azura the light she needs to do what she has to do.  
  
They have done this before— intimacy, that is. That's how it started. Azura cycled through men and women both in Corrin's army and out before all the bodies pressed to hers added up, before she stopped being able to scrub it off with water so hot it turned her skin pink. It had started as a way to feel like she had control, and it'd grown— people talked about her more than they had before, and for once she felt like she had an impression. So what was another man on another night? What was a different man _every_ night? What was Niles' bunk one evening and Orochi's the next, and what was three different strangers from a nearby town after that? She washed them all from her body like she washed off grime from battle, and that was how it worked.  
  
Lucina's chest shakes when she breathes. Azura traces the tone of her abs with her finger, feeling muscles as tough as iron beneath a layer of flesh. Azura leans up, kisses her just below her navel. Lucina's hand comes to rest on her head, fingers tangling themselves in her hair. Azura's chest aches. She wants to kiss Lucina— but that is a thing lovers do, and Azura is accustomed to being naught more than a concubine. She loves Lucina, she truly does, and she has learned recently what that feels like and that Lucina feels the same, but it is hard to pull oneself out of a years-old pattern.  
  
Fingers card through Azura's hair, tilting her chin up. Lucina glows in the candlelight, her sweaty skin reflecting the light so warmly it feels like she may ignite if she heats up enough. But Lucina is not an angry fire, no— Lucina is warmth burning deep in Azura's core, warming places Azura had thought locked and cold long ago. In her touches Azura can feel the flame flowing through her bones; Lucina is a fire but she will never burn Azura.  
  
Lucina leans down and kisses her head. Azura is on the floor, knees pressed to the stone, between Lucina's legs, arms around her waist. Lucina is bare; the night is cold but she is warm, so warm. Azura feels the chill where her skin meets the stone.  
  
It's Lucina who speaks. Her breathing is ragged at first, but it evens. "Azura," she murmurs. Her tongue stumbles over the chips in her teeth, lips hesitating when the word stretches old scars. Lucina is a mottled tapestry of stories old and new, and Azura cannot touch her without feeling stories the world has branded into her skin. Azura is the same way.  
  
"Azura," she says again. It rolls down Azura's spine like the dull side of a kitchen knife. It occurs to her Lucina may be waiting for a response— Azura hums acknowledgement.  
  
Lucina's hand cards through her hair. She cups Azura's cheek in her hand, letting Azura lean into the touch. Azura takes the hand in her own and kisses it, the rough heel of Lucina's palm worn with callouses and tough with work.  
  
"You're awfully quiet tonight," Lucina observes. "Are you well?"  
  
Azura nods. Truth be told, she's not sure.  
  
Lucina shifts. She pulls back, then sits on the floor next to Azura. She lowers her head to match Azura's lowered gaze, then pulls it back up when she straightens. Her eyes are brilliant blue, one a lighter shade than the other, even in the low light.  
  
"Something's bothering you," Lucina says. She tucks strands of hair behind Azura's ears, calloused fingertips kissing her skin and making trails of goosebumps rise and then fall. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."  
  
"What makes you so sure you can help?" Azura replies. "It's probably nothing. It's just…" She sighs. Lucina listens, waiting for Azura to finish.  
  
"I love you," Azura says. A piece of her heart leaps every time she says that. ( _I love her, I love her_ — her heart beats with the thrill of it still, enough to where Azura wonders why she didn't come around to the thought sooner.) "I do, truly— but I don't know how."  
  
Lucina shrugs. "There's no map to love," she says. "Does there need to be?"  
  
"I'd appreciate one nonetheless," Azura mutters. "I love you, Lucina, but— I don't know how to be a lover."  
  
"You don't need to know _how_ to do anything," Lucina says. "Though—" a thought occurs. "I _do_ know where to start."  
  
Azura is skeptical. " _Do_ you?"  
  
Lucina takes her hand. Her own hands are larger, criscrossed with scars like the rest of her skin. She presses kisses to Azura's— the back, like Azura is a fair maiden in a storybook and Lucina is the dashing, gallant knight come to her rescue— it is not enough, but Lucina turns it over and kisses the palm, holds Azura's calloused hand to her face as if the roughness on her cheek is the most wonderful thing she could ever feel.  
  
"Let me love you," Lucina murmurs. "You've done so much for me, I feel it only right to return the favor."  
  
Azura almost pulls away. "Lucina—"  
  
Lucina puts a finger to her lips. "Let me do this for you," she repeats. There is lust in her eyes, but more than that there is love. "You've always seemed so hesitant to indulge in your own pleasure when we're intimate, but I've always found the most beautiful part of intimacy to be taking care of one's partner. It doesn't feel right to me that I can't make love to you the way you do to me."  
  
Azura will admit the idea sounds appealing— she's never liked the idea of caving to the pleasures flesh provides with the people she's had before, perhaps because that would feel like admitting defeat. But Lucina… hands on her waist, her eyes warm and her touch gentle, lips on Azura's neck, hand between her legs… it does sound nice to not have to do all the work.  
  
"I can't ask you to do that," Azura says.  
  
"You don't have to," Lucina insists. "Do you want this?"  
  
"It's more complicated than that," Azura says.  
  
"It needn't be," Lucina says. She looks Azura in the eye. "All the other factors involved don't matter. Even your thoughts— that is not here and now. Here and now, there is you, and there is me. What do _you_ want?"  
  
Azura licks her lips. Her thoughts race. She wants this, she truly does, but…  
  
But there are no buts. But it is just them, and thoughts and conditions don't matter.  
  
"I want you," Azura whispers.  
  
Lucina kisses her palm again, then her wrist— up her arm, to her elbow. Azura moves her fingers through Lucina's hair and Lucina moves her mouth to Azura's lips— the kiss is gentle but no less passionate, and Azura can feel Lucina's heartbeat through her lips.  
  
"I want you," Azura repeats, a little louder this time, because it's true and it sounds less scary now that it's out in the open. Lucina's hands cup her face. She's gentle, so gentle for someone so strong. Lucina knows her strength, and one of the few things Azura knows to be fact is that she will never, ever use her strength to hurt Azura.  
  
Lucina catches Azura's lower lip between her teeth. She sucks gently, scraping her teeth over her lip, and when they break apart for air for a second there's a trail of saliva that connects them. Lucina goes back in, harder this time, deeper. Her tongue slips into Azura's mouth. She leans forward, pushing Azura back towards the floor, a knee between her legs. Azura's arms go around her neck and they land on the stone, and it's cold but Azura feels fire burning in her chest so hot she barely even notices.  
  
Her breath hitches when the kiss deepens— harder, faster, more desperate. Lucina ravishes Azura's mouth like a starving man devours a feast; Azura takes in an inelegant gulp of air when they break but it doesn't ever last long. Azura can feel hunger behind Lucina's kisses as much as she can feel it building in her core.  
  
"L— Luci— nah, _ah_ —" her words interrupted with kisses, up and down with Lucina's mouth. Her lips are swollen with the action, flushed and pink and tender. "Lucina—"  
  
Lucina hums. She pauses her onslaught of Azura's lips, moving her mouth to Azura's neck. She doesn't bite, not yet— merely holds her lips to Azura's pulse as if she's savoring every beat it makes. As if tomorrow it could halt, and never resume.  
  
"Lucina," Azura breathes. Her breaths are ragged, and she takes in gasps of air while Lucina is paused.  
  
"Have I ever mentioned," Lucina says, her voice that husky tone that makes Azura feel a tug in the base of her stomach, "How _hot_ it is when you say my name?"  
  
Azura chuckles breathlessly. "I try," she says.  
  
Lucina hums, almost a growl. It's not predatory, not even posessive. But it's there and it means you're mine, you're mine, you're mine— and Azura's heartbeat agrees I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours. "Say it again," she says.  
  
"Lucina—"  
  
_"Again."_  
  
"Lucina— _ah_ —" And Lucina's caught her lip again, pulling her down once more for a wolfish kiss. Azura whispers her name (at least parts of it) when they break for air; Lucina breathes heavily when she pulls her lips back.  
  
Lucina's tongue goes along her neck. "I'm going to bite," she warns, voice low. "Please, Azura— tell me if it hurts."  
  
Azura swallows. The words are so tender, floating in on a haze of pink that makes Azura's heart flutter. "I'll tell you if I don't like it," she says instead. The stone floor is hard against the back of her head but she forgets all of it when Lucina's tongue licks her neck, just below her ear, and when her teeth sink into Azura's flesh.  
  
"Lucina—" Azura breathes out, yelping when Lucina bites onto the newly-forming bruise particularly hard to test that it'll stay. It's at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and tomorrow it'll be midnight purple and sprawling, and it'll alarm her when she looks in the mirror. Lucina pulls away, satisfied. She adds kisses in pink and red that'll fade by morning, peppering her skin from her collarbone to her bicep. The crown jewel is the deep one, though, and that is the one Azura will look at and remember this night.  
  
Lucina kisses her. She's glowing, glowing beautifully in the firelight. Azura breathes heavily, back to the ground.  
  
"Lucina," she pants. "Lucina, I love you—"  
  
"Say it again," Lucina says in that growl again, catching her earlobe in her teeth.  
  
" _Ah_ —" Azura makes the sound without realizing, and swallows hard. "Lucina—"  
  
" _Mm_ ," Lucina hums. "I love your voice."  
  
"So then," Azura ventures, breath hitching when Lucina starts kissing down her chest, tugging at the fabric of her nightgown— it's the only piece of clothing between them at this point, and Lucina is making it clear that it needs to go. "So you're willing to listen when I ask you—"  
  
" _Mm_ ," Lucina hums again. Her lips and teeth meet a good spot under Azura's jaw that makes her core flood with feeling and her throat let out a low moan, long and hoarse and from her chest.  
  
" _Gods_ , do that again," Azura breathes. "But, Lucina—"  
  
At that, Lucina stops. Though her face still burns, she lifts herself to look Azura in the eye. "Is something wrong?" she asks. Her lips shimmer with saliva. Azura wipes a bit of it off her chin.  
  
"Are you _really_ going to make love to me on the floor?" she asks. "I'm certain you could, mind— but the bed is right there, and my back is starting to hurt."  
  
Lucina blinks, as if she truly had forgotten they were on the ground and not on the bed. For a moment she lets it sink in, and then she does the unexpected— she laughs.  
  
It starts as a little chuckle, then it grows as if it's the funniest thing she's ever done. She sits back, pulling herself off Azura, and Azura sits up. She watches— Lucina's laugh, she thinks, is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.  
  
"I'm sorry," she says. "I suppose I got carried away."  
  
Azura lets herself let out a bit of a laugh— just a bit, but it is funny, and something about Lucina's smile makes her want to smile, too. The bite marks on her neck sting, but they don't hurt enough to bother her.  
  
Lucina leans against the bed. She opens her arms, and for a second Azura doesn't know what she wants— but she sinks into Lucina like she steps into the steam-filled bath, except Lucina is what cleanses her of the people she's had before. With Lucina, it's all wiped away, and she's clean again.  
  
Lucina holds her. Azura presses an ear to Lucina's bare chest, feeling her heart beat beneath her cheek. There is something to listening to a partner's heartbeat, Azura finds, that feels far more intimate than any touches they've shared.  
  
And for a minute that is all they do— Azura listens to Lucina's heart beat, and Lucina presses kisses to her head and tucks messy strands of Azura's hair from her face. It's soft and it brings a flush to Azura's cheeks; for a minute Azura entertains thoughts of waking up together, curled around one another, lazy kisses like Lucina loves to trail across Azura's cheeks once she's ridden out her peak, like she's pretending they're the kind of lovers who will wake up together and kiss without care for what's to follow, like the biggest trouble they have is deciding who will make breakfast. These are the moments Azura allows because she never learned how to say no to affection, and later on they are the moments that replay in her head when she's thinking _why can't we be lovers?_ But for the longest time all they were were the type of lovers that met only for a scant hour or two in the dead of night.  
  
Lucina will want her to stay tonight, Azura realizes. It's foreign— although many within the army that she's had are still her friends, they've never requested she stay the night with them, so she left once they finished and cleaned up. They may enjoy her company but they know that it does not make them lovers, so they never ask and Azura never asks and they part ways on unchanged terms. There is so much about being a lover, a _real_ lover, that Azura doesn't know.  
  
"You're so beautiful," Lucina murmurs. "Azura, I want nothing more than to give you the pleasure you've given me."  
  
"You don't need to," Azura begins.  
  
"I want to," Lucina replies. "Do you?"  
  
Azura licks her lips. "Yes," she admits.  
  
"That's all there is to it," Lucina says. She shifts, pulling herself to her feet— Azura's feet leave the floor, and her head reels for a minute. Out of reflex, she holds onto Lucina's neck. Now she's nestled against Lucina's chest and Lucina is carrying her as easily as she'd lift her sword.  
  
Lucina sets her on the bed. "I can stand on my own, you know," Azura tells her. Lucina chuckles, and shrugs.  
  
"I saw the opportunity, and I took it," she admits. "Azura…"  
  
Azura looks at her. Lucina's sat down on the bed next to her. Azura sits sideways, leaning on one arm. Lucina reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Azura swats her hand away.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" she asks.  
  
Lucina retracts her hand. "It keeps getting in your face," she says. "And I want to see _all_ of you."  
  
It's an incredibly cheesy and stupid line, and yet Azura flushes. She looks away.  
  
"You really are beautiful," Lucina murmurs, gazing at her— yes, gazing is the right word. Looking is too intense. What Lucina does now is soak in her appearance with languor like how one would lounge in the castle baths, a faint smile curling her lips, her eyes soft and full of something that makes Azura's heart speed up its beating in her chest. It would be easy to agree, easy to brush it off with some joke about how that's how people like her, but her tongue won't make the words right.  
  
"Yes, well," she manages anyway. She swallows.  
  
Lucina chuckles. This one is a light, almost girlish sound that reminds Azura that for all her mannerisms, all her obliviousness and her recklessness and the broad sculpt of her shoulders and her chest, Lucina is, at least most of the time, a woman. And what a beautiful one she is— Azura's chest aches when she looks at her, watching the glimmer of her blue eyes and the fall of her curls down her back, the way the russet of her skin glows when the light hits it and makes her look like a creature made of the magic that flows freely as air in the Astral Plane. The hook of her nose. The squareness of her jaw. The cut of her cheekbones. The scars on her face in shades of pink or brown or tan. The ears that stick out from the sides of her head just a bit. Her long, slender hands that look like they ought to be writing books or tickling piano keys. The taut firmness of her muscled thighs. The archers' callouses on her fingertips. The mis-healed bones in her right arm that click and scrape past one another that she accounts for in the way she moves. Lucina is a tapestry of battles and stories of which Azura knows few; she is the belts on armor that are supple and smooth from years of use, the faded grips of swords held day after day for ages, the smell of armor polish and sweat from the training ring— she is also fireflies appearing in the dusk and the sunrise poking its head over the horizon and ushering in another day; she is a torch in the darkness and true to her name she has shone her way into Azura's world and although things are scarier in the open Azura no longer has to fear what she cannot see.  
  
Her chest aches. _Gods_ , she loves this woman.  
  
"May I kiss you?" Lucina asks. Wordlessly, Azura nods. Lucina lifts one of her hands and presses a kiss upon its back.  
  
"May I touch you?" she asks next. Azura nods. Lucina moves closer, sets a hand on her waist. Her thumb rubs through the thin fabric of her nightgown. She kisses Azura's shoulder, lips lingering on her collarbone and the strap of her gown.  
  
"May I…" she says, seeking permission. What Azura grants is total— She pulls the straps off her shoulders, draws her arms through, leaves the gown pooling about her slender waist. Lucina helps her toss the rest of the gown out of the way, leaving Azura bare before her in some sort of ridiculous poetic symbolism that Azura really couldn't care less about.  
  
Lucina breathes. "Beautiful," she murmurs, her lips on Azura's shoulder once more. She shifts back again, a hand tracing the curve of Azura's waistline, down to her hip and coming to rest on her thigh. The night is cool but Lucina's hands are warm.  
  
"You're certainly taking your time," Azura says. She's gotten her voice back.  
  
"There's no need to rush," Lucina says. Her voice has a quality that hums in Azura's ears, languor dripping from her voice like an aphrodisiac that Azura doesn't expect it to be. It seeps into Azura's ears and rests in her skull, reverberating in waves that make her relax, little bit by little bit, as Lucina leans over her and works her hands over her skin. Azura reaches up, trying to reciprocate, but Lucina catches her hand.  
  
"What I want to do," Lucina murmurs, "Is make love to you the way you deserve."  
  
Azura's voice is thick. "I don't follow," she says.  
  
"You just relax," Lucina says, and the power in her voice makes Azura want to despite everything telling her she doesn't deserve this. "I'll take care of everything. If you want me to stop, tell me and I will. If you want me to slow down, tell me and I will. I'll ask how you're doing, and I want you to answer with complete honesty."  
  
It all sounds fairly easy. Azura nods.  
  
" _Complete_ honesty," Lucina repeats. "I won't hurt you, but if at _any_ point, _anything_ I do gets to be too much— I need you to stop me."  
  
"I will," Azura promises. "Lucina, what…" the words drop from her lips when Lucina's mouth trails up her neck, meeting her jaw.  
  
"I'm going to ravish every part of you," Lucina murmurs, and gods if that voice doesn't make Azura's spine arch off the mattress, just a bit— the words are merely flavor. "And all I want you to do is lie back and let me pay attention to _every_ — _part_ —" She kisses between her words, teeth nipping at Azura's flesh— "Of your _beautiful_ self."  
  
Azura swallows thickly. "Alright," she says.  
  
"Do you want this?" Lucina asks finally.  
  
Azura nods.  
  
"Tell me," Lucina says. It's an order but she doesn't say it like one. "Tell me you want it. Tell me what it is you want."  
  
"I want you," Azura whispers. Lucina's teeth scrape her neck, crossing to the other side to revisit bites she left before. She hits that spot, that spot below her ear, and Azura sucks in a breath. "Lucina… Lucina, I want— _ah!_ "  
  
"Beautiful," Lucina breathes, her breath hot on Azura's ear. "That's what I like to hear." The words, though they send lightning down Azura's spine, carry heft Azura doesn't yet know.  
  
Lucina begins with her lips. She cups Azura's cheeks in her hands and kisses her, sweet and slow, and one hand makes its way down her neck, over one of her breasts, to her waist and to rub her stomach. Azura's hands are in Lucina's hair when they kiss, taking clumps of the deep blue strands and feeling them between her fingers.  
  
When Lucina's mouth moves, so do her hands. She breathes _beautiful_ and _love_ between every kiss, and when her hand rubs the inside of Azura's thigh, her mouth buries itself in Azura's neck. She sucks on Azura's neck, gently at first but enough to make the pleasure and pain mingled together spike. A sound escapes Azura's mouth— the first of many.  
  
Lucina parts Azura's legs with ease. A finger teases idle cirlces around the folds, feeling the moisture collecting there. She teases Azura's folds, making Azura arch and hum in pleasure. But she doesn't seem eager to do much more than tease, not yet— her free hand still roams Azura's body, callouses brushing against scars long since healed; she caresses the stretch marks on Azura's hips, the starburst scar from an arrow that struck long ago, the deep tally marks, stitched sloppily and healed poorly, too straight to be battle scars on the outside of one of her arms. Lucina doesn't linger on any one part but her touch tells Azura that it is beautiful, that _she_ is beautiful, and Azura feels it welling up inside her chest as clearly as she feels the fire burning in her stomach and between her legs.  
  
Lucina lingers on her sternum. She kisses it, brings a hand up to rub the low swell of one of her breasts— slowly, agonizingly slowly, her thumb crosses Azura's nipple. The sensation sends a jolt up Azura's spine, not quite pleasure but not quite pain, and Azura bites at her lip.  
  
"Does that feel good, Azura?" Lucina murmurs, words laced with lust and love in equal measure. "Just relax. I'll take care of you."  
  
"Lucina," Azura tries to say— it comes out as a breathy moan instead as Lucina's finger finds her clitoris, a little bud of pure sensation flushed and beating with her heart, buried amidst the flesh. She rubs it gently. Azura's toes curl, and she changes tugging at Lucina's hair to clenching her fists in the bedcover. She moans, not bothering to quiet herself— Lucina is drawing these sounds from her mouth without any help from Azura, so she deserves to hear them in their unadulterated glory.  
  
"You're _so_ beautiful," Lucina whispers. Her fingers toy with one of Azura's nipples while her mouth presses kisses to the mound. Azura feels huge and yet small beneath Lucina's touch— her every inch of skin is terrain for Lucina's hands to roam, and yet she doesn't feel like pulling away, like the touch makes her feel dirty and used. No, Lucina feels like a cleansing rain washing countless others from her skin, like she has never truly felt until she felt Lucina. For the first time in her life, she feels _pure_.  
  
Lucina rubs her nipple again, shocks running up her spine. She _moans_. Words no longer exist.  
  
Lucina's touch roams her body— her other breast, her waist, her stomach, her thighs. Lucina moves and manipulates Azura with no resistance, because as she goes she pumps two of her fingers into and out of Azura, thumb giving her clit just enough attention that it keeps Azura building, sweating, panting, flushed and clutching the bedcovers but not enough that Azura feels her peak.  
  
Lucina kisses her knee, lips lingering on the inside. "How are you doing, my love?" she asks. "Do you want me to continue?"  
  
She slows her fingers. Azura feels pleasure slip agonizingly far away. She moans, almost a grunt in frustration. It takes her tongue a moment to find the words.  
  
"Gods," she pants. "Gods, Lucina— _ah_ — if you stop, I will never— _ah_ — forgive you—" She's cut off when Lucina's thumb twirls around her clit in a way that hits every sweet spot Azura has, and her spine arches off the bed when she lets a long, low moan tumble out of her mouth.  
  
Lucina leans up and kisses her sweaty forehead. "I won't stop, then," she says.  
  
"Please," Azura puffs out. "Please, _gods_ , Lucina, _please_ —"  
  
"Patience," Lucina says. Azura doesn't want patience. She's been patient. She wants Lucina to fuck her until she can't feel her legs.  
  
_"Lucina,"_ Azura complains.  
  
"Shh," Lucina whispers, dragging her fingers from Azura and teasing them through her sodden folds. Azura whines, trying to grind futiley against Lucina's hand— her touch accommodates, cupping her mound while still giving sweet attention to her swollen clit. It's not resistant enough for Azura to grind against. Azura has never felt so confused and frustrated during sex than she has in that moment.  
  
"I promise, I'll give you what you want," Lucina says. "I promise, love. I'll make you feel so good."  
  
"Please," Azura begs. "Lucina, Lucina, _please_ —"  
  
Lucina's moved back to her knee, and she strokes the length of Azura's calf again. She kisses further up her leg, where her knee meets her thigh. "I will," Lucina promises. "Let me take care of you, my love."  
  
Azura tries to say her name again— fruitless begging to be fucked into the mattress, perhaps— but another moan rolls from her mouth, trembling and earthshaking, when Lucina pushes her fingers back in and trails kisses further up Azura's thigh. She murmurs warning and bites gently, sucking on the skin covering Azura's strong dancer's legs. Azura shudders, her breathing ragged as Lucina leaves bites on Azura's flesh. The patch of trimmed curls prick Lucina's nose when she presses a penultimate kiss to Azura's mound, where it all leads down to the inner folds.  
  
"I love you, Azura," Lucina murmurs. "Is this alright?"  
  
Azura shudders. "Please," she whimpers. "Lucina— Lucina, I _can't_ —" Lucina's thumb moves from Azura's clitoris and the lack of stimulation aches. If the slope of this mountain towards release doesn't get far steeper _right this second,_ she's sure _nothing_ in the world will _ever_ be okay again.  
  
Lucina whispers something foreign— a blessing, perhaps— and trails her tongue up the inside of Azura's thigh, along where that thick tendon connects her thigh muscles to her bones and _sky above_ she's good at this. Whatever other lovers Lucina's taken were surely blessed; Lucina pulls her fingers from Azura's core with a residual sticky wetness and a feeling of emptiness that makes Azura whimper, but Lucina's face is between her legs, so she can't be too upset. (Azura's lust-addled mind flits briefly to some other woman on her back gripping the bedcovers, lain bare body and soul for Lucina, moaning and shuddering and wanting Lucina more than she's wanted anything else in the world. Azura doesn't envy her— she has Lucina now, so who's the real winner?)  
  
Lucina presses a kiss, lips wet and flushed, to her entrance. The anticpation alone is enough to make Azura moan, half-words falling from her mouth in some kind of simpering begging for Lucina to jam her tongue inside and ravish her, make her come until she can't remember her name. Slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, Lucina trails her tongue from the dripping entrance, through her folds, to flick her clit with the end of her tongue.  
  
Azura _howls_ — a sound that's music to Lucina's ears, like it'll ruin Azura if she keeps going and it'll ruin her worse if she stops. She doesn't care who hears. In the moment all that exists is Azura and that _tongue_ , that tongue ravishing Azura's aching folds in exactly the way they needed to be ravished.  
  
Azura can see her peak— she's feeling the build, the shuddering, her inner walls spasming and clamping around something that isn't there— but then Lucina pulls back, fingers back around her clit, teasing and drawing moans from Azura's lips. Azura had closed her eyes in bliss but she opens them again, sees Lucina with nectar dripping from her chin, looking at Lucina with her blue eyes glowing in the low light.  
  
"Are you ready, love?" she asks.  
  
Azura can't believe she's using words. She groans, nodding frantically, trying hard to grind herself on the air and pull herself over the peak because _apparently_ Lucina doesn't want to. Breathy, moaned syllables fall from her mouth that were likely parts of Lucina's name. In that moment it's all that matters— _Lucina, Lucina, Lucina_ , and _finally_ getting to come.  
  
Lucina nods. "Sit tight," she murmurs, kissing Azura's cheek. "I'll get ready."  
  
If Azura could unclench her fingers from the bedcovers, she'd have brought herself to peak. As it is, she squirms, unable to keep still, rubbing her thighs together and trying in vain to keep the sensation. She feels it fading, feels herself falling back. No, no, _no_ — gods, she's going to _kill_ Lucina for letting this happen—  
  
It feels like hours but it's really only half a minute when she feels Lucina touch her cheek again. Azura whimpers, following the touch, any touch— if something doesn't touch her _right now_ , nothing in the world will ever be okay. Lucina gently pries her legs apart, cold air rushing over her sodden folds. She murmurs something, possibly encouragement, but all Azura hears is the blood rushing in her ears.  
  
"Azura," Lucina says, a little louder. "Can you hear me?"  
  
Azura nods. "Please," she grinds out. "Lucina, I _swear_ —"  
  
"Patience, love," Lucina says. "I'm all prepared. Open your eyes."  
  
Azura does. Lucina's kneeling over her, a knee between Azura's legs. There's a phallus made of polished wood belted to her pelvis, and perhaps just for show, Lucina runs a hand up it. It's shimmering, coated in an oil that'll make using it less painful. Lucina's already thought of it— she's so wonderful, Azura feels a tug at her heart that makes her smile. How lucky is she to have such a thoughtful lover?  
  
Azura's breathing is ragged. "Please," she begs.  
  
"Do you want it?" Lucina asks, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to the hickeys forming on Azura's neck. Azura whines, pulling herself down to where she can press her crotch to Lucina's leg, trying to touch something, _anything_.  
  
"I want it," Azura agrees. "Lucina— Lucina— _Lucina_ , I want _you_ , I want— please, _please_ fuck me, please, I can't take— I _can't_ —"  
  
"Oh, my love," Lucina murmurs, voice right by Azura's ear. She lets Azura hump her knee, hearing her whimper, beg with words that fall apart when they reach her lips. "You're so beautiful, but especially like this."  
  
_"Lucina,"_ Azura whines.  
  
"It's true," Lucina insists, taking Azura's chin in her hand. She locks their lips in a kiss and Azura reaches hungrily for it, hips moving but not getting enough. She needs more, she needs _more_ , she needs to be fucked until she can't remember any word but Lucina's name. "Sometimes I wonder how easy it'd be to just leave you like this— on the edge, _begging_ for me to make you come your brains out."  
  
Azura shakes her head vigorously. "Lucina, _please_ ," she begs. "I _need_ you, I need—"  
  
"I'll give it to you, love, I promise," Lucina murmurs, trailing kisses down her jaw. "But I have to admit, I love hearing you beg. Your voice is so beautiful, it'd be a shame if I didn't get to hear it."  
  
Azura lets out a low whine again. "Please," she begs. "Please, Lucina, I need you, I— _ah_ —" Azura yelps in surprise when Lucina pushes their lips together again. Azura melts into it, tongue in Lucina's mouth, pushing upwards, beyond asking politely— she _needs_ this, _needs_ to get off, and Lucina is taunting her by holding herself away just enough Azura can't grind herself on Lucina's thigh with much effect.  
  
"Mm," Lucina purrs. "I can see why you love being in charge so much. But I quite like this— maybe I'll do it more often. It's quite a treat to hear the great Azura, infamous seductress of this army, begging for me, whining like a dog in heat."  
  
It's not quite the dirty talk she's used to— most she's had have no finesse, jumping right into pulling her hair and calling her a whore as she sucks them off, pretending to be in charge without having the air of authority that Lucina oozes so it just feels like they're playing at being men.  
  
"Lucina, please, I _need_ this," Azura whines, chest shaking with what could be a sob. It's so _unfair_ that Lucina is holding back from this, holding her in place with her words. All those muscles, lean and toned and glistening with a fine layer of sweat in the candlelight, and it's her words that holds Azura in place? (Some tiny part of Azura that's not consumed with lust wonders how firmly those muscles could hold her down— Lucina's big sword hand, bicpes tensing as she pins Azura's wrists above her head… the other tracing her figure, hard heel rubbing over her stomach, the mound leading to her core… Azura will remember this scenario and bring it up next time, or just keep it and take it to her grave— it depends on when she can recover from the shame of begging for Lucina's touch, plying herself around Lucina's hands because of a handsome face and a pretty voice.)  
  
"I know you do, my love," Lucina says, voice husky. "Azura, are you alright? Are you feeling good?"  
  
Azura grits her teeth. This isn't the time to be asking if she's alright, as pure as Lucina's intentions are. This is her way of making love to Azura— pushing her peak as far away as possible, keeping her frustrated, on the edge, begging for release. And Azura will confess, in the part of her mind that's not screaming about wanting to come, she admires Lucina's way of doing it. Lucina has the air of royalty that Azura didn't expect from one who appeared to merely be a sellsword, and she weilds it easily as she weilds her blade. (Could Azura someday call her 'your highness' in the bedroom? She'll keep that for later, too.)  
  
"Lucina," she pants, looking up at Lucina with desparation. "Please—"  
  
"Please what, love?" Lucina asks.  
  
Azura swallows. "Please fuck me," she whimpers, beyond composure, beyond façade. "Lucina…"  
  
Lucina kisses her gently. "As you wish," she murmurs. "Just relax, my love. I'll take care of everything. I'll make you feel so good, Azura, just be patient."  
  
"Lucina," Azura whines. "Please…"  
  
Lucina leans over her, kisses her lips. Azura wants to melt into it were it not for the inferno in her core, her hips trembling as she waits for Lucina to do what she's going to do. Lucina moves herself down, hands spreading Azura's thighs as much as she needs— Azura pushes herself apart all for Lucina, bare and vulnerable and completely at Lucina's mercy. Her spine arching off the bed, skin sweaty, chest shaking, trembling with arousal and anticipation.  
  
Lucina holds herself up on her elbows, her strong muscles holding her up with little effort. Azura rolls her shoulders and lets out a moan as the tip of the wooden device enters Azura's dripping entrance, as she feels Lucina's hips push it in and spread her apart further than she could've with her tongue or fingers alone. She expects to feel pain— they've used the strap-on before but never quite after the loving Lucina has given her, and never when she's felt herself so aroused, so close to the peak that keeps falling further away with every moment Lucina spends not fucking her. The bulge pushes into her and she feels herself stretch to accommodate it, but the oil and her own fluids prevent it from hurting. She feels the stretching but she feels pleasure spread through her, warmth flooding her every muscle. She can't recall ever feeling this good during sex, even with Lucina.  
  
"Does that feel good, Azura?" Lucina murmurs.  
  
"Yes," Azura moans. "Gods, Lucina, please— _please_ —" She shudders as Lucina's hips push the toy in and out, sensation running up her spine with the rhythm of Lucina's thrusts. Azura rolls her hips, trying her hardest to push herself towards peak, and it's working beautifully. She comes first with a shiver and a moan, her tense muscles relaxing, but she doesn't want Lucina to stop.  
  
Lucina slows, preparing to pull out. Azura reaches up and takes her cheeks, kisses her— it's sloppy and loose and it makes the aftershock ripple through Azura's muscles, but Azura doesn't want to be done.  
  
"Don't you _dare_ stop," she manages, voice hoarse. "Lucina, I _swear_ —"

"Are you sure?" Lucina asks. Her blue eyes are full of love. "I don't want to hurt you, Azura."  
  
Azura's breathing is ragged. Already she feels pleasure slipping away, and she tries to shift her thighs to trap it. "I want you," she breathes. "I want you to _destroy_ me."  
  
"Azura—" Lucina says.  
  
"Destroy me," Azura repeats. "I want you— I want you to fuck me 'til I can't remember my name, 'til I'll be walking funny for a _week_. _Pound_ me into the mattress. I promise, Lucina, I _promise_ you won't hurt me. I like it when it hurts, and I like it even more when it's you."  
  
Lucina licks her lips, hesitant. She breathes. "Alright," she says. "But if you don't like it, even for a _second_ —"  
  
"I'll tell you," Azura promises. "Lucina... _please..._ "  
  
Lucina kisses her. "I will," she says. "I'll take care of you, love."  
  
Azura exhales as the strap-on enters her again. "Thank you," she breathes.  
  
There are no more words. Lucina starts it slow at first, building back up the pleasure she's cultivated through the night, and then the rhythm picks up and Azura's moaning her name, over and over, breathing ragged and moans spilling from her mouth. Lucina kisses her neck, sucks at the spot beneath her ear and Azura howls— and Lucina's still picking up the pace, her hips driving the toy in and out with the speed and strength that's exactly what Azura wants.  
  
Azura's voice is hoarse. "Gods, _please_ ," she whimpers, tears spilling from her eyes simply because she can't stop them. "Lucina— _Lucina_ —"  
  
"It's alright, love, I'm here," Lucina murmurs, kissing Azura's neck. Her breath is hot on Azura's skin, panting as she pushes in and out. It's so much, there's so much going on— Azura's chest shakes, the noises coming from her a mixture between sobbing and moaning. Lucina, to her credit, doesn't stop. Azura doesn't want her to.  
  
She comes again, louder and messier, crying Lucina's name as Lucina pushes through the aftershocks, sends jolts of sensation through her overstimulated folds and up her spine, through every muscle in her body. Again, long and low, sucking in air between sobs that she can't stop; she feels Lucina over every tingling inch of her body and it's the most beautiful thing she's ever felt. She releases a final time with stars swirling before her vision, feeling like the rest of the world has fallen away and all that matters is her and Lucina.  
  
Lucina's stopped. She takes Azura's hand and holds it, kisses her gently back down to the mortal plane. She pulls herself out with a residual surge of sensation that makes Azura shiver. Her walls shrink over empty air, feeling cold where the toy was, and she pushes her legs together to stave off some of the chill.  
  
Azura breathes, her breaths evening out. Off the bed, Lucina sees to cleaning up. Azura finally pries her hands from the bedcovers, flexing the clenched joints. The haze of the afterglow is warm, a pleasant feeling curling up in the pit of her stomach and making her feel full, satisfied, her every muscle tingling even though Azura knows she'll ache in the morning.  
  
Lucina lies down next to her, stretching her arms over her head and cracking her neck. "So how was that?" she asks, combing a strand of Azura's mussed hair out of her face. Azura exhales, sinking into the bed. The night air doesn't feel cold on her bare skin anymore because she's warm, so warm, still feeling Lucina's touch but for once the feel of another's touch doesn't make her feel like a dirty towel on the side of a washtub.  
  
It takes a minute for words to return. Azura breathes. "It was…" _Amazing. Magnificent. Mindblowing. Incredible._ Lucina chuckles before she can fish out a word to sum up _I didn't know that anyone could make me feel so whole and here and loved._  
  
"To your liking, then?" Lucina teases. She gestures for Azura to scoot over on the bed. Her limbs moving slowly, she does. Lucina fixes the bedcovers and pulls them up. It's warmer under them, especially with Lucina so close.  
  
Azura nods. "Beyond," she says. "It was _wonderful_ , Lucina."  
  
Lucina kisses the tear tracks on her cheeks. She combs her fingers through Azura's tangled hair. She looks at Azura, still flushed, mussed, sweaty from exertion. "You're so beautiful," she murmurs. "And I loved the sounds you make. I never knew you could be so lovely while begging."  
  
Azura snorts. "You're just saying that."  
  
"I mean it," Lucina promises. She holds her arms open, inviting Azura to curl up next to her— Azura does, tucking her head under Lucina's chin. Lucina's arms are so warm around her, and Lucina presses little kisses to her head. Azura won't lie and say that doesn't send little flutters through her chest.  
  
Azura breathes. The candle gutters in a puddle of its own melted wax. As the wick gets shorter and the wax get higher, eventually it'll drown. A horrible fate, really— making a candle burn for so long it drowns itself.

"I love you," Azura says. She means it. Lucina's eyes sparkle. Instead of replying, she kisses Azura's lips again-- soft and gentle, but no less passionate.  
  
She leans over and blows out the flame. No candles will drown today.


End file.
